Могу я оставить ее?
by Aerosalo
Summary: Перевод Can I Keep Her? от Andrew Joshua Talon. Что если Наруто и Джирайя были в Стране Облака, когда Югито почти была захвачена Акацки?


Автор: Andrew Joshua Talon

Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит Кишимото

- Серьезно, какую часть «НЕТ» ты не понял?

- Вероятно, часть «НЕТ», но это еще можно интерпретировать. – Ответил Наруто, с лисьей усмешкой почесывая свой затылок. Тсунаде застонала, чувствуя надвигающуюся головную боль.

- Наруто, ты почти вызвал Четвертую Войну Шиноби.

- Почти! Почти! Не фактически, не действительно вызвал, но почти, - Защищался Наруто.

Его синие глаза сузились.

- Кроме того, не похоже, что они не собирались сделать это. Югито-чан сказала мне…

- О, так теперь она «Югито-чан», так? – Сухо спросила Тсунаде. – После того, как ты прикрепляешь «-чан» к концам их имен, все нормально, не так ли?

- Баа-чан, они собирались убить ее! Вытащить ее демона! Ей повезло, что Эро-сеннин и я были там! – Заявил Наруто. – Что хуже, ее собственные люди, ее деревня не сделала ни одной проклятой вещи, чтобы помочь ей! Весь этот дипломатический тарарам только из-за того, что она была спасена нами, и больше не служит им!

- Именно, Наруто. Ты знаешь о соглашениях на последней встрече Каге? Тех, относительно джиичуурики? – Язвительно заметила Тсунаде. Наруто моргнул.

- Мм… нет?

- Конечно, не знаешь! Это, в конце концов, секретная информация! Среди соглашений было то, что каждая деревня может иметь одного джинчуурики. Только одного. Ты был политическим прецедентом, Наруто. Как только стало известно, что ты был контейнером для Кьюби но Йоко, все остальные нации стали стремиться заполучить собственных «демонических шиноби», - Фыркнула Тсунаде.

- Соглашение говорит, что каждая деревня может иметь только одного джинчуурики, для поддержания баланса силы!

Наруто пожал плечами.

- Да, и что? Она не хочет возвращаться в свою деревню!

- Да, но она не может остаться здесь! – Застонала Тсунаде. – Кумо и так обозлилось на нас из-за инцидента с Хьюга. Они держались только из-за того, что получили тело Хизаши. Но сейчас, ты спасаешь их джинчурикки, приводишь ее сюда, и как-то убеждаешь остаться здесь, когда она не может! Без Кумо, объявившего войну, во всяком случае!

Наруто вздохнул.

- Давай, баа-чан! Нет ли здесь лазейки или чего-то, что ты можешь использовать?

Его умоляющие синие глаза затронули струны сердца Тсунаде достаточно, чтобы заставить ее вновь просмотреть соглашения. Она глубокомысленно хмыкнула.

- Ну… Есть одна возможность… Но я не уверена, что тебе это понравится.

- Что? – Спросил Наруто. Тсунаде ухмыльнулась, оперевшись подбородком на скрещенные пальцы.

- Политический брак.

Ошелемленное выражение лица Наруто было бесценно.

*

- Так… если я выйду за тебя замуж, Кумо согласится не объявлять войну Конохе, пока мы женаты, и они получают доступ к исследованиям наших взаимодействий? – Югито спросила Наруто. Оба контейнера демонов стояли в приемной около офиса Тсунаде, блондин нервно почесал затылок.

- Эм, ну, в большей степени… Это старое соглашение. Я не очень уверен насчет исследований, но брак - это точно… Так… Гм…

Наруто был заключен в теплые объятия, которые нерешительно возвратил. Югито счастливо улыбнулась.

- Конечно, я выйду за тебя! – Она нахмурилась в раздумьях. – Но что мы будем делать с исследованиями…? Я не хочу, чтобы наших детей изучали в лаборатории…

- Дети?! – Вытаращил глаза Наруто. Югито погладила свой подбородок, нахмурившись… Прежде чем ухмыльнуться и мурлыкнуть.

- У меня есть идея, - Усмехнулась она, утаскивая Наруто прочь. – Сначала нам нужно найти Джирайю-сама.

- Эй, подожди! Разве мы не продвигаемся немного быстро?! – Спросил Наруто. Югито закатила глаза.

- У нас будет куча времени, чтобы узнать друг друга, на медовом месяце, и если ты все еще не будешь удовлетворен после этого, то сможешь завести сколько хочешь любовниц.

- Люб…? Мед…? Разве у меня нет права голоса? – Отчаянно спросил Наруто.

- Нет, не имеешь, теперь идем!

Вздох.

- Да, дорогая…

*

Четыре месяца спустя, в Кумогакуре но Сато.

- Что…?! Ича Ича Девочка-кошка: Эротические приключения двух влюбленных Джинчурикки от Джирайи? Что это за чертов вид исследований?

- Это действительно выглядит очень, гм, тщательным, сэр…

- Это должно быть нарушением соглашения!

- Ну, исследовательская часть довольно неопределенна…

- Вот что я получаю, когда шиноби пишут соглашения вместо адвокатов!... Святое дерьмо… За два месяца?! Это… Как…?

- Похоже, что это только первый из десяти томов, сэр…

- … Ладно… Это будет…. Развлечение, если уж ничто иное… Если вы извините меня, я могу лучше… Проанализировать эти данные конфиденциально.

- Конечно, сэр…


End file.
